Can't Lose You
by Crazy-Fairy
Summary: Tsukushi and Tsukasa are married that goes for the other too except for Akira, but that doesn't mean that problem won't arise. Amiss the happy family and friendship, chaotic scenes are just around the corner.
1. Letter of Separation

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anime and characters though I have tons of stories about them and also their dvd's and manga.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**CAN'T LOSE YOU"**

**-**

**CHAPTER ONE: Letter of Separation**

"Meeting adjourned," Tsukasa Doumyouji announced after he discussed with his officials the new project that the Doumyouji Empire would start.

Together with the meeting, being an F4 since they were still kids that's why Tsukasa joined forces in the business with the F3, besides their family business and other businesses scattered all over the world, the F4 have their own joined business, though Tsukasa and the others made sure that the F4 have a per cent share at each of their empire.

That was why in this meeting, the F3 were present and the same goes when each of them held an official meeting since they're all stock holders.

At the age of twenty three the four of them were feared with other companies since they're all ruthless when it comes to business, not to mention that they're the F4.

Gone were the days where high school girls were swooning over them, now the woman in the business world took the place but not that they're not popular with school girls anymore, they swoon after them if they have a chance to see them since even after they graduated, they still meet and hang out at Eitoku once and a while, and though they're now in the business world they made sure to keep the spirits alive at school, they still do some red tagging and not just in school, also in the office, to their parents annoyance and objections. The only difference was that when an employee received a red tag from them, it means they've done something unforgivable and they have to quit immediately.

Though there were still some changes with their lives…

Akira who loves women and married ones at that matter now longed for young bloods, why, beats them.

Soujirou stopped being a playboy and settled a contented life with Yuki, though it didn't go easy for Yuki to be accepted in the Nishikado household, but she managed and now they have a little Nishikado heir. Soujirou always pushed Akira to get married already and to heir one of the future F4.

Akira just grins at this and joke that if it really bothered Soujirou for the next F4's age gap, he'll make sure to produce a son out of wedlock.

Rui on the other hand and ironically was married to monkey girl…err…Shigeru. Which Tsukasa thought was just fine so that Rui won't have a dull time because of Shigeru's hyper-active personality. And they have contrast personality and the fact that they were sure Rui can practice not sleeping too long anymore. And like the Nishikado's, Rui and Shigeru also have an heir. It looked like Rui but super hyper like Shigeru.

And as for Tsukasa, he sighed, he became successful and his parents were proud of him, he added billions for the Doumyouji Empire and yes, his dreams came true including marrying the love of his life. The only woman he'll give his name to. Tsukushi.

After he left for New York, just after a year, he had decided and would take whatever consequences. He recklessly, just like he always was, bought a ticket flight for Japan and at Eitoku University in front of their friends and other awed students, he took Tsukushi by surprise and asked her to marry him. Without second thoughts and doubt she said yes.

As they both went back to New York, Kaede Doumyouji didn't say a protest since it was there already, all she can do was to let Tsukushi has special tutoring for her social etiquettes.

And as Tsukushi agreed, there was no further quarrelling between the two ladies.

They were very happy the whole first year of their marriage but Tsukasa didn't understand what went wrong, his mother even ordered the bodyguards to search non-stop for Tsukushi but she was nowhere to be found. Add the fact that she's bearing the Doumyouji name now.

Tsukasa was kept in the dark as to why Tsukushi suddenly disappeared.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

As Tsukasa entered his office, his secretary entered after him, "Mr. Doumyouji, there's a letter that arrived earlier for you I didn't bother to open them since it has a private seal on it."

Tsukasa sighed again, "Thank you, Jane."

"Anything else you need, sir."

"No, thank you."

With that the secretary left him.

Tsukasa looked at the white envelope warily. It was the third time in the row, the same envelope was being sent to him directly with the same person and that's how many times he was refusing to answer it.

He sat on his swivel chair and reached for the envelope to read it.

As he tugged on the contents, the same familiar female hand writing was on it…

_Tsukasa Doumyouji,_

_I hope that my letter will find you well and good for the third time and I hope you're not so busy as to not answer them. Since we're both busy, I won't beat around the bush. Tsukasa, all I need is for you to sign the separation paper and I promise you that you won't be bothered by me again. So you know, I didn't ask anything of value from you since we first met and even when we wed, now I only wish my freedom so that we can once again seek happiness, especially you…_

_I attached, for the third time, the documents you have to sign, and all you need to do is to send it back after you signed it._

_I'm really looking forward for your cooperation regarding this matter. Thank you for your time._

_Tsukushi Doumyouji…_

Tsukasa snorted as he finished reading the letter, "At least she still has the gall to use my name…" he muttered as he crumpled the paper and so was the documents and put it directly in the bin for the third time. There's no way he'll agree to her. He doesn't care if they're not seeing each other for almost two years now, as long as they stayed married together.

Because there's still hope as long as they're married.

He only wondered where could she be? After a long time, this was the first time she contacted him.

He was in these thoughts when the F3 entered his office without a warning.

"Something wrong, Tsukasa?" Soujirou asked as the three of them sat on the chair in front of Tsukasa's chrome desk while Rui stretched on the couch.

"Rui, don't fall asleep!" Akira muttered.

Rui smirked, "How can't I when Shinaru took my whole day out in the park yesterday and then we played video games 'till one in the morning, now he's with Shigeru and they're shopping together, he's even frowning when he asked why he has to come with her."

"That rascal, so hyper active."

Rui grinned.

Soujirou then chuckled, "Now I'm starting to be confused if there's no switching happened at the hospital or something like that."

"Why?"

"Since Saiyuki was the very alternate of Shinaru, he's laid-back and so quiet, not that we're not attentive of him."

Akira smirked, "Are you sure Rui didn't…."

Akira trailed off as Rui threw a pillow at him. "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"I think Saiyuki just inherited his mother's shy type and quiet expression." Soujirou shrugged.

"Could be." Rui agreed.

"Just watch out for young girls trying to befriend him and then turns to leave him in the end…" Akira still muttered in amusement as Rui started to have vein pops.

"Akira, if you don't stop now, I swear I'll let you baby sit on Shinaru for a week and let's see if you can still smile like that."

Akira just chuckled, "Sure, maybe I can tutor him the ways of being a real man."

Tsukasa listened to this bantering and stories about Soujirou and Rui's son, he can't help but to feel envy… if Tsukushi didn't left they could have a son of their own too, he didn't care if it's a boy or a girl as long as they're happy and complete.

Tsukasa suddenly cleared his throat. "Anyway, just like the others, Tsukushi sent the same message."

The bantering stopped as Tsukasa suddenly answered Soujirou's earlier question.

"That idiot poor virgin working girl," Akira muttered, "Why can't she just show up and clear things up, she's always like this since high school. Always running away."

Soujirou chuckled, "Dude, you do realize that first, Tsukushi is not anymore…err…virgin, ne?"

The duo chuckled more as Tsukasa turned red.

"Unless he still didn't do that to her!" Akira muttered, "I'll be damn!"

"And to think he's the leader of F4!"

"Shut up!" Tsukasa yelled with irritation. "Of course we did that!" his eyes widened as he just realized what he said.

The F3 laughed.

Tsukasa's vein popped, "You, just shut up! Or I'll throw you out!"

The three limited their laughter and turned into smiles as they wiped the water in their eyes from laughing.

"And second she's not poor anymore since she's a Doumyouji and I'm sure she's a lady now and not a girl…"

"But I really wonder, how is she now?" Rui murmured.

"I can't help but missed her." Said Akira.

"We all missed her," Soujirou said.

"Anyway, any news about Shizuka?" Akira suddenly said.

Rui shrugged, "Last time I heard, she has a daughter and was divorced by her first husband and now marrying another one."

"I guess her work as a lawyer was taking its toll."

"She didn't really return here in Japan, ne?" Akira said.

After practicing and some business deals in New York, the F4 decided to make Japan as their main base for business since family and friends were all there and they don't want to repeat what happened with their life to their children's. They're just flying to New York when it's necessary.

"Nope."

"Anyway, since it's weekend, how about let's drink and have fun."

"Yeah, just like the old days." Tsukasa agreed to Akira.

"I'm sure Shigeru's with Yuki at the moment."

"Anyway how was Sakurako?"

"Still single I guess…"

"That's right, Akira why don't you marry her?" Soujirou suggested.

Akira pouted as he brushed his long hair back. "We all know that Sakurako only likes Tsukasa, and I think she's not the marrying kind."

"She'll marry you since you're a Mimasaka and you handle your business well and it's either she'll said yes or end up alone."

Akira shrugged, "We'll see, all that's important to me was to have an heir to become part of new F4."

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Los Angeles, California**

"Mrs. Doumyouji," the secretary called on Tsukushi.

Tsukushi frowned for a while, even for years, she's still not used to people calling her Mrs. Doumyouji, it's weird.

At twenty two, she looked more lady-like, just like Shizuka a long time ago when she first met her.

Her hair was now waist length in shaggy style, she's wearing a long white skirt with slits at the both side, a sleeveless black top with a white lady-jacket paired with the skirt and a leather three inch black boots.

She's editor-in-chief in the popular and fashionable women's magazine, an owner of a restaurant in various places which her parents manage, and besides that, she's also a fashion designer.

Besides all that, she's a mother of two curly haired twins. The brats were incorrigible, taking after their father even though they're still kids.

Tsuzuki and Tsukina.

A boy and a girl.

That was one reason why she feared going back to Japan, she was afraid that Tsukasa would know about them, and she knew that he'll know soon. But for now, she wanted to hang in there for a while. She was sure he'll be angry. And asking for a divorce is another thing, not that she liked someone else, she'll love him only. But it really confused and hurt her when she found out something almost two years ago.

She didn't know that when she left she was a few months pregnant and really glad that having a Doumyouji for a name helped a lot when looking for a job. Thank goodness that they didn't check it out with Tsukasa for reference or he'll find her out. It was also a good thing if you somehow intimidated your employer with your status because of your name and added the tough personality.

And her job kept her alive till this day, especially when she was pregnant.

She felt so blessed and happy when she held the twins in her arms, at that moment, how she wished Tsukasa was there.

She was easily accepted everywhere she goes because of her name.

But even though she was busy, she made sure that she has quality times with the twins, she doesn't want them to grow up the way their father did. She wanted them to felt love, and she always made sure that they know it.

But now, after a long time hiding from Tsukasa, she must see him again since the hard headed man won't cooperate with her wishes!

"Eh, Mrs. Doumyouji," her secretary interrupted her thoughts.

"Eh, huh," she blinked as she focused her gaze on the secretary.

"There's a phone call for you in your office."

"But I'm leaving now."

"The woman said you'll definitely talk to her, she said she's your mother in law."

"Ow," Tsukushi paled, did she already know, "I-I'll take it now, thank you." She walked toward her office hurriedly.

"Tsukushi here."

"Daughter in law," a polite voice said on the other line. "You're becoming popular and rich here in New York, I'm glad that you're making the Doumyouji's proud."

"Anything I can do for you?" she asked.

The lady on the other line chuckled, "Being a business woman yourself really put confidence in you, and not to mention you don't beat around the bush these days."

"Mother Kaede…" she said politely.

"You don't plan on hiding my grandchildren from us now, do you? I'm sure Tsukasa would love to know about them…"

"How did you-"

"I'm a businesswoman, daughter-in-law, I must know everything what's happening around the business world, and using a Doumyouji as your recommendations really helped a lot to find you these days. Tsukasa can do that easily but he didn't since he wanted you to come back with your own will, but I don't think that he'll wait when he found out about Tsuzuki and Tsukina."

Tsukushi paled. "Why the sudden call after these years?"

"I want to see the twins, Tsubaki will be with me tomorrow and we'll meet you at your own restaurant at lunchtime."

"Of course."

"That settles it. And dear, I suggest to stop your futile effort about your divorce with Tsukasa, he won't have it lest you're willing to leave the twins under his care and remember that we're Doumyouji after all. So think about it. I myself, would like the twins under the safety wing of the family, I'm sure kidnap for ransom threats won't be long 'til it arrive and I want them protected."

"Why care so much about the kids?"

"We'll talk tomorrow."

Tsukushi muttered a silent curse as the line suddenly went dead.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Mom!" Tsukina squealed as Tsukushi entered the mansion.

"Hey, Kina," Tsukushi rumpled her daughter's long curly hair. "Where's your brother?"

"At the living room and he's eating chocolates…"

Tsukushi raised her brow as she approached the living room as she carried Tsukina, and there in the living room at the single couch sitting a miniature version of Tsukasa, eating chocolates while wrappers scattered on the floor as he watch cartoons on tv.

"Tsuzuki, you ate more than enough…"

Tsuzuki gave his mother a lazy smile, "I really like chocolates mom."

As she looked at her son's personal maid, the maid bowed in shame, "I'm sorry madame but Tsuzuki-sama won't listen to me…"

"It's okay.." Tsukushi assured the maid, "I know my son too well."

Even for a little boy, just like Tsukasa, Tsuzuki has an authoritative manner. It must have run in the family.

Tsukushi held her hand out to her son, "Come now, Tsuzuki, it's time for your bath and then sleep, tomorrow we'll be meeting your grandmother and your aunt Tsubaki."

The twins both frowned at her.

"Your father's mother and sister."

"Is father gonna be there too?" Tsukina asked.

"No, he's got some work to do but don't worry, you guys will meet him soon when we go back to Japan." She said though she wish that it won't happen.

"And how about grandfather?" Tsuzuki asked with a frown.

"I believe he's still in the European continent but who knows…" she shrugged.

"Father's family sure is busy." Tsuzuki voice out as he held on Tsukushi's hands.

"You can say that," she led them to their room next to hers and bathes and changes their clothes herself.

"Mom," Tsuzuki complained, "I can manage to bath and cloth myself, it's really a shame to someone else do this for me when I'm a man."

Tsukushi laughed, "Dear dear, you're only almost three years old sweetie and you're still a boy."

"No mom, I'm a man, Tama obasan said that a Doumyouji must always act tough and strong and capable just like my dad." The boy said innocently.

Tsukushi gasped, "Tama… she's here?"

"Of course I'm here….have you forgotten about me Tsukushi…" the old lady on the doorway said, "I just arrived this morning just after you left, Mrs. Kaede sends me here for the children so I can lend an added look for them and of course I want to see the future heirs of the Doumyouji fortune."

"I… see…"

"And my Tsukushi, they sure look just like Tsukasa, but they got your eyes."

Tsukushi smiled, "I'm surprise you didn't stop Tsuzuki from eating chocolates."

Tama just laughed as she rumpled Tsuzuki's hair.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

The next day at the restaurant…

"Mother Kaede, Tsubaki…" Tsukushi greeted as she approached the guarded side of the restaurant. She was surprise to see Kaede's husband and Tsubaki's husband. "Father Jinro… Leon…" the two men nodded.

"Tsukushi, I'm so glad to see you again," Tsubaki said as she hugged Tsukushi, "Gosh, you got a very nice restaurant here…and I'm an avid fan of your magazine and not to mention the clothes."

Tsukushi just smiled.

"Tsukushi…" Jinro suddenly said, "They're Tsuzuki and Tsukina, right?" her father and mother in law look behind her where the twins are standing. Tsukina shyly peeked behind her while Tsuzuki held his head proudly.

"Yes father, come now kids," Tsukushi assist them to sit down, "I want you all to meet Tsuzuki and Tsukina," then Tsukushi introduced the adults to her children.

Kaede was speechless as she saw the twins, they're simply adorable and to think Tsukushi hides the children from them. "What will happen if I didn't find it out myself…"

Tsukushi just smiled sheepishly.

Leon rubbed his chin as he surveyed the twins, "I'm glad you have a boy, Tsukushi. A boy is the most important especially when there's an Empire to be inherited."

Tsubaki glared at her husband.

Before anyone could react, Tsuzuki held his sister's hand as his eyes in slit with innocent fury glared at Leon, "Don't think so low of my sister sir!"

Kaede and Jinro's eyes twinkle with surprise, "Look at that, a true Doumyouji even as he speaks…"

Tsukina just looked at the crowd innocently with wide eyes.

After they shared a meal, Kaede look at Tsukushi, "Do you even plan on letting Tsukasa know about them?"

"I'm going back to Japan the day after tomorrow."

**00000000000000000000000000**

At Tsukasa's mansion, the F3 with Shigeru, Yuki and their sons, also Sakurako are there at the side of the swimming pool and having barbecue, it's weekend and they gathered around to have fun and relaxation.

The two wives are watching over their son's while the guys do the barbecuing.

"Tsukasa-sama," the maid called out.

"What?"

The maid silently handed him another white envelope.

"Not again," Tsukasa muttered as the maid left and he starts opening the envelope.

The F3 look over, "Another letter."

"Uh no…" Tsukasa crease his brow, "It's from mother."

"Why?"

Tsukasa read the note: "You'll have a glimpse of what you have, yet you didn't have a single wit of idea. They'll be in Japan soon."

Tsukasa frown as he tugged a photo from the envelope.

He gasped as he saw Tsukushi at a restaurant with his parents and Tsubaki with her husband, it's obvious that the shot was stolen. What surprised him more were the two curly haired children.

He was still in daze when his cell phone rings. "Hello?"

"Tsukasa it's Tsubaki," the woman said excitedly, "Did you receive the photo mother sent to you?"

"Yup, I'm looking at it now… but how?"

Tsubaki told him how their mother traced Tsukushi.

"Tsubaki, I never thought you had two kids?"

"Baka! They're your son and daughter, and they're twins. Tsukushi didn't know that she's pregnant before she left for LA."

"She's in LA all this time, and we have kids!" Tsukasa scowled. "And she never said a word about it!"

"Talk to her, she'll be coming there with the kids, oh Tsukasa, they're adorable and Tsuzuki was just like you!"

"What's that about?" Rui asked after he hung up his phone.

Tsukasa showed them the picture, "It looks like I have a children of my own and they're twins."

"That's great!" Sojiro muttered.

"Yeah, except the fact that that baka onna didn't let me know about them…" Tsukasa grumbled.

Akira sighed, "I guess I have to produce an heir sooner than expected."

Sakurako join in their conversation as she takes a look at the picture, "Sugoi! Tsukushi's really popular in America and rich too…I have all the copies of the magazine where she's the editor and not to mention some of her designed clothes."

"Oh I remembered Shigeru buying some of her collections too when we went to Paris early this year with Shinaru." Rui added.

Tsukasa's vein popped, "All of you! Dammit! You have an idea where she is but you didn't tell me!"

"Hey, it's not like we're personally meeting her, you know.." Rui defended.

"She's mostly dealing with clients thru her assistants," Sakurako informed.

"That woman!"

"At least she's coming back…" Akira said with a shrugged.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	2. Reminscing Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Only the plot and Tsukina and Tsuzuki.**

**-**

**CHAPTER TWO: Reminiscing Memories**

**-**

**-**

"Leah, I'm going back to Japan tomorrow morning with my kids," Tsukushi told her good friend/boss at her work at the magazine, it was Sunday morning and they were having brunch at Starbucks. Tsukushi invited her friend out to tell her about her sudden leave from her work, "We'll just keep in touch thru e-mails and phones, if there's anything needs editing or decisions and opinions needed from me, don't hesitate to contact me," she smiled as she sipped from her mocha latte.

"Don't think I won't," Leah smirked, "Anyway, why the sudden leave, and with those rascals too?"

"Well, I guess it's time to deal with my personal problems, I've been running away from it for so long and I don't want to be a coward, I'm not like one back in my high school days," Tsukushi sighed, she smiled wistfully as she remembered herself a few years back.

Leah nodded, "Yeah," she said, as Tsukushi's trusted friend, she told her about how she met the F4 and then fell in love with Tsukasa Doumyouji in the end and how they get married and 'til the day she left him. "I guess it's time to go back where you left off," she shrugged, "Who knows, you can still have a happy ending."

Tsukushi smiled sadly, "Nah, I'm going back to end everything. We both need our happiness."

"Tsukushi, tell me the truth, are you going to be happy knowing you'll forever leave the man you always love?"

"You know I'll love him forever, it hurts me to leave him," she said in agonized tone.

"Then don't, all you have to do is face him, talk to him, and be happy with him." Leah said simply, "I dare tell that if I ever get to marry a man like him, I'll definitely won't leave him, let other ladies envy you and you have the right to fight for him, where's the Tsukushi you're telling me about? Where is she now?"

"She grew up, she learned that everything is not always like a fairytale, she has two lovely kids, and she's now facing the reality outside the Eitoku walls and learning that reality bites and it sucks big time," she sighed, "I kinda understand now why mother Kaede have to be tough all the time, because she wanted to take a grasp of everything to make sure everything is under control. If I'm half like her, then I think I don't I have to lose what was once been mine."

"You're not giving up that easily, are you? You can still fight?"

"Let me ask you this my friend, what if I want to stay with him, that I don't want to give up then the question is, what if he doesn't want to stay like what we used to be? What if he's happy now?"

"Then cut the 'what-if's' crap, be positive and stop complicating and thinking things over when it's not there yet. If you really want to be with Tsukasa then wake up Tsukushi, you're not being the real you, be tough, you're still the unbeatable high school girl that he met and fell in love with, you just graduated and have a job but that doesn't mean you're not that Tsukushi anymore! Do you understand?" Leah almost wanted to shake her. "There's a lot of women who wanted to be in your shoes as Mrs. Doumyuoji, and I bet you'll be hell if you let him go knowing that you still love him and you just let him go because of his simple mistake. Think about it, and what about the kids? Do you really think they could grow up normally without a father by their side?"

"I'll think about it, I'll meet him anyway."

"Don't think about it, just follow my advice, be with him, it's what you wanted anyway. And most of all, follow your heart."

Tsukushi smirked, "You're really pushy woman."

"Because I know I'm right, and as your boss," Leah winked, "I'm ordering you to get back with Tsukasa, and once you did, make sure to let me meet in person the mysterious man who has a lot of intrigues since he was young and I'm sure our magazine would like to feature him."

Tsukushi laughed. "Thank you, Leah."

"What for, I'm your friend."

"For being my unwanted conscience most of the time."

Leah chuckled.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After a while, the two friends said their goodbye's and Tsukushi was driving her car back home.

_Tsukasa_, she thought.

After almost three years, they're finally going to meet again, oh how she missed him, how she longed for him whenever she saw him on business news, and she was very proud of him. Tsukushi smiled as she remembered how she always teased about him being the downfall of the Doumyouji empire, but he proved to be worth it for the empire.

As she entered her car at the huge guarded gate, she kept on pondering, maybe Leah was right, it was time for her to face everything, come what may, she's still the old Tsukushi Makino, now only more confident and bearing the Doumyouji name. Maybe that was the reason why her old self was a bit kept hidden inside her, because she was not the poor girl going to Eitoku anymore, she was not the girl who used to work as long as she could. She's now Tsukushi Doumyouji, and attached to the name was respect from everyone, even from her mother-in-law.

But she was not guilty about it one bit because she and everybody knew that she work hard to gain everyone's respect other than bearing the name. She did her best on her work. And the important thing was she was not forgetting the Tsukushi she used to be, a poor girl.

And now, that Tsukushi needed to be awaken once again to face her husband……..and Umi.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Mommy, we finished packing!" Tsukina greeted as Tsukushi entered the main door.

"That's great, where's your brother?"

"Hey mom," Tsuzuki greeted as he walked towards his mother and kissed her on the cheek as Tsukushi bent down, "I'm finished packing too."

"That's wonderful."

"Can we eat ice cream?" Tsukina frowned.

"Of course."

"Yippie!" Tsukina tugged her brother affectionately toward the kitchen, one of the maids followed the twins.

Tsukushi smiled, she's happy that her kids were close to each other, and she was so surprised and happy when Tsuzuki defended his sister to Tsubaki's husband and she has a feeling that he'll do the same to anyone else who'll mistreat his sister.

"Tsukushi," Tsukushi looked up at Tama, "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

Tsukushi smiled, "Don't worry Tama-san, everything will be alright."

"Are you sure you don't need help with the kids?"

"You sound like an over-pressure grandmother," Tsukushi laughed.

"You never change at all," Tama smiled.

"And I have no plans to change," she answered with a huge smile, she can feel it, her old self coming back to her, and she's loving it, she'll kick Tsukasa once she sees him if she has to, "And about the kids, don't worry, they'll be fine."

"Have a happy reunion then," Tama said with a meaningful smile.

Tsukushi was about to protest but the old lady went to see the twins already.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Tsukushi with her children was now boarded at the plane that would bring them back to Japan. She smiled as she saw her kids fell asleep the moment the plane started to lift from the ground, as she looked out of the window to the sky, she remembered what Leah told her and can't keep thinking about it.

"Tsukasa…." She murmured as her mind pondered a few years back…

_**Past…**_

_Eitoku, a year after Tsukasa left…_

_Tsukushi was walking on the hallway to meet her friends outside the school grounds and have lunch with them when a guy called after her._

"_Tsukushi-chan!" the guy kept on calling her name as he ran towards her._

"_Eh?" Tsukushi stopped from walking and looked behind her to see a guy trailing after her._

"_Hi," the guy said with a smile as he reached Tsukushi, his breath was heavy from running, "I'm Keitaro Yumino."_

_Tsukushi stared at Keitaro with a questioning look as she assessed him. Keitaro was tall but not as tall as the F4, he was also good-looking but not quiet near the F4, he has a charming smile and a twinkling eyes._

"_Do you need anything?" she asked as she started walking again outside the building followed by Keitaro beside her._

_Keitaro blushed, "Actually, Tsukushi-chan, I've been meaning to tell you something for some time now but I don't have the guts to do it before and since you're always surrounded with your friends and I know some of them are part of F4._

"_What do you want to tell me?" Tsukushi frowned. They were almost near her friends who were gathered around near a cherry blossom tree._

"_I want to tell you that I like you and I want to ask you if you want to go out with me?" Keitaro said while blushing._

_Tsukushi was blushing herself, she was not used to guys asking her out because she didn't have the chance to date anybody else except for Tsukasa, and Tsukasa was not the kind of guy who'll asked her, he was more like telling her to go out with him. She smiled warmly as she remembered her boyfriend. It has been a year now and he was calling her and sending e-mails and gifts almost everyday and when there were special occasion. Oh, how she missed him so. She looked up to Keitaro, "Keitaro-kun, gomen, but I already have a boyfriend, he was just not in the country right now."_

_Keitaro's expression turned sad, "I see, but Tsukushi-chan, if he's not here then you can still go out with me, you're not sure yet when he's coming back anyway."_

_Tsukushi's face became sad as she heard it._

"_What do you think you're saying idiot!" a man growled behind Keitaro with irritation. Keitaro stiffened. "You just heard her say she has a boyfriend already, or maybe you want a red tag on your locker to convince you!"_

_Tsukushi looked up and her face shone brightly, "Tsukasa!" she ran toward him even knocking Keitaro a little and threw herself to the curly-haired guy and hugged him tightly. "You came back!"_

_Tsukasa scowled, "Yeah, just in time to see you talking to your suitor."_

"_Baka, I just met him."_

"_Really woman, I was right when I decided to come back here earlier than the original plan."_

"_Hey, you do know that I will wait for you, right? And I promise not to look on other guys." Tsukushi said as she played on Tsukasa's hair._

"_I know, and I trust you, it's the guys around you that I don't trust," with that, he glared back at Keitaro as he was still hugging Tsukushi tightly._

_Keitaro backed away at the couple immediately and went back inside the school building._

"_Did the guys see you already?" Tsukushi asked as she looked up to Tsukasa, not noticing that Keitaro was not around anymore._

"_Not yet, I want to see you first."_

"_Let's go then," she tugged on Tsukasa's arm as they went towards the others not far away._

"_I miss you." Tsukasa said lovingly._

"_I miss you too."_

"_Tsukasa!" Akira yelled as he first saw Tsukasa with Tsukushi, "It's really a surprise to see you here."_

"_How are you, man?" Soujirou asked as they both patted each other at the back._

"_Fine, I hate to admit it but I missed you guys."_

"_We miss you too," Rui said as he gave Tsukasa a brotherly hug. Akira did the same._

"_So, what brings you here, man?" Soujirou asked again after the girls gave Tsukasa a welcoming hug._

_Tsukasa smiled before he looked at Tsukushi, "Actually, I came back here because I want Tsukushi to be by my side."_

"_But Tsukasa you still have some training to do, you can't just stay here after a year." Tsukushi reasoned out._

"_Who says I'm not continuing my training?" Tsukasa's brow arched._

"_What do you mean?" Tsukushi asked in confusion._

_Tsukasa sighed before he smiled, "I plan on telling you this over dinner but I guess it can't wait."_

"_What can't wait?"_

_Tsukushi gasped and their friends' eyes widened as the passerby students paused as Tsukasa kneeled before her and on his left hand was a diamond engagement ring inside an open velvet box, "Miss Tsukushi Makino, will you marry me?"_

"_But what about your training?" Tsukushi asked, but a single tear run down her face because of happiness, Tsukasa's proposing to her! And she can't help but smile._

"_I can manage with all the work I have to do in America, but I want you by my side, I keep thinking of you everyday. Who said I can't be with you while I'm completing my training," he explained, "Now please answer my question."_

"_I will."_

_Tsukasa put the ring on her finger and tugged her toward him as their lips met. Their friends and the other crowds clapped their hands._

_Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_They were married in Japan witnessed by their friends, even Tsubaki went to Japan just to see them wed, before they went to America._

_When they were finally in America, Tsukasa also married her there. They were the happiest couple ever married. Tsukushi was even surprise when Tsukasa's parents called her to congratulate her and Tsukasa and even sent gifts._

_She was contented, before Tsukasa went back to his training, he had a one month break for their honeymoon and they spent the whole month in Hawaii, just like what Tsukushi wanted._

_After a month, they went back in New York and they were staying at the Doumyouji mansion. Tsukushi was attending at some private school for rich students to continue her studies while Tsukasa was attending college and at the same time learning about their company. And when the day was over, Tsukushi would wait Tsukasa at home and even if he was exhausted from all the work, he was still finding time to spend with her and make love with her before they go to sleep._

_They were both contented the way their life turned out, it was perfect even if the pressure was all around them, it was okay as long as they were together._

_**But one fateful day…**_

_Tsukushi's class was over and her car with a driver and with her bodyguard, Tsukasa insisted on her to have one, as she hopped inside, "Let's go at the Doumyouji's building, I want to see Tsukasa."_

"_Yes madam."_

_As the car parked in front of the building, Tsukushi was greeted respectfully by the workers as she entered the facility and she went up straight to the private elevator._

"_Good Afternoon, Mrs. Doumyouji…" the secretary greeted with unease._

"_Good Afternoon," she walked toward Tsukasa's office without even stopping when the secretary called on her._

"_Ma'am, Mr. Doumyouji is still having a visitor at the moment…" she said, her eyes averting anywhere but Tsukushi's._

_Tsukushi frowned, "Whose he's meeting with? Is mother Kaede or any of the staff in there?"_

_The secretary shook her head, "No, ma'am….err…a certain Miss Umi Yohiro is with him inside…"_

"_And who's this Umi?" Tsukushi's brow crease, a sense of panic roused inside her._

"_She's some socialite, you know, one of those ladies who want to marry an affluent man," the secretary said conspiratorially, obviously she liked Tsukushi, "She's been around since Mr. Doumyouji first came here a year ago."_

_Tsukushi nodded and started to open the door slightly, she didn't dare to make a noise._

_Inside the office…_

_Tsukushi's eyes widen as she saw Umi clinging on her husband's neck while sitting on his lap! And to make matter's worst, they were kissing!_

"_Tsukasa, why do you want your poor pathetic wife when we can be together? She's not even that beautiful, I bet I can make you happy more than she could," Umi said as she broke her kiss from Tsukasa, she smiled seductively as she caressed Tsukasa's face. "Let that bitch go, divorce her, and let's have some wonderful time together… what say you?" she purred._

"_Umi…." Tsukasa was about to say something when Tsukushi closed the door behind her, she didn't want to hear anything he has to say, it looked like they were both having a good time anyway._

_Why did Tsukasa marry me anyway? Tsukushi asked herself as she walked away briskly, a decision was made before she even got inside her car._

_Back at the office, Tsukasa held Umi's shoulder and started to push her away, "I just want to tell you that I love my wife very much, I won't leave her for anyone else, hear that, she's the only woman that I'll love, and I tell you now, she's the most beautiful lady I ever met and always will be. And before you go, I would like to tell you that you're the bitch and you're no way better than the other girls I met before. Compare to all of you gold-digging bitches, my wife is the most wonderful lady there is, and start respecting her, she's now a Doumyouji. And I expect that this is the last time you'll ever show your dog-face in here, be gone now before I ask my guards to drag you out!" Tsukasa spat, his old violent self resurfacing before he met Tsukushi. He brusquely rubbed his lips with his handkerchief after putting some alcohol on it then putting it on the waste bin after using, not satisfied, he even burned the square cloth and so was the things that the bitch touch, he even ripped the chair she sat from before, also trash the expensive figurine she touched after smashing it, and he asked for a new set of shirt after dumping and burning his own._

_Now we know how Tsukasa can be as childish as he was if he chose to be._

_Tsukasa made sure that there was no more remnants, even the tiddy-bit one of Umi. That includes the wine glass, the ash tray since she's a chain smoker, his expensive fountain pen she accidentally held, he even went to the extent of ripping his carpet and spraying insecticide on the whole room._

_In the end, Tsukasa decided to remodel his office and he decided to decorate it everything that belongs to his dear lovely wife and use her brand of perfume too as air freshener. He smiled goofily, thinking of having a huge portrait of her or even a monument of her to put inside his office, statue just like the roman goddesses in Rome, obviously, people would be stupid enough to think he doesn't have a wife yet! And if everyone failed to think so, well, he just had to beat the hell out of them._

_With that, he decided to go home to finally be with Tsukushi, he missed her already. If she could just be with him twenty four hours a day. He sighed._

_**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"_Tsukushi!" Tsukasa called as he entered the mansion and after giving his briefcase to one of the maids._

_He saw Tama in the living room with a sad face._

"_Tama-obasan, what's wrong?"_

"_It's your wife?"_

_Tsukasa suddenly panicked, "What happened? Is she okay?"_

"_She came home crying and then she just left after she took her clothes with her saying something about leaving for good." Tama looked at Tsukasa, "What happened with the two of you?"_

_Tsukasa's shoulder slumped, his merry-attitude earlier after that Umi-bitch left suddenly gone._

"_Did she say anything? Where she goes?"_

"_Nothing."_

_He nodded, his eyes turning dangerous the way it looked from before. "I see, and I believe she doesn't want to be found out."_

"_I don't think so."_

"_Let the servants pack my stuff, I'm going back to Japan." He started to walk off._

"_But what about your training?" Tama asked in confusion._

"_To hell with the training! What's it's worth when the lady I'm dedicating all my effort just left!" he yelled, letting some of his frustrations go._

"_But what will your parents think?"_

"_Think whatever they want, I can study and train in Japan, if some damn businessman wants to talk to me then he'll have to be the one to look for me!" he declared, "Don't think you can or anyone at the matter can stop me!" then he walked off, knocking everything out of his way. "She left because of this damn business! I barely have time for her!" he muttered as vase after vase crashing on the floor._

Since that moment, the red-tagging started in the office, the old Tsukasa surely returned and he was known to be one of the most ruthless and successful businessman at a young age.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Present…**

Tsukushi held her children as they started to exit from the plane.

"Mommy, is this Japan?" Tsukina asked.

"Yes sweetie."

"We don't have a car here to fetch us?" Tsukina observed.

"None. But we'll be taking a cab."

"Are we going to stay at dad's house?" Tsuzuki asked with a frown.

Tsukushi shook her head, "No, we're staying at a condominium for a while."

"Why not let's stay at daddy's place?"

"Umm…err…" Tsukushi bit her lips, sometimes it was frustrating, not that she blame the thorough questions of her son, he was just like his father most of the time. "We'll be contacting him when we're already settled, you see, he didn't know we're here, this is some kind of a surprise, yes that's it, this is a surprise!"

Tsuzuki shrugged but didn't say anything.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Till next time and thanks for reading, I hope now you understand why Tsukushi left… Ja. Yorishiku.**

**Last notes:**

**Yukimura, **here's another chapter (winks)

**Sky, **sadly my stories were taken down so I have to start all over. But I'm posting them back again so no worry.

**Valerie Williams, **thanks and I'll recheck and update chapter one soon but for now here's next chapter. In here you'll know the lil bits and pieces of all the why's.


	3. At The Restaurant

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot.**

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**CHAPTER THREE: At The Restaurant**

**-**

**-**

The next day. It was still early in the morning when sleeping Tsukushi's mobile phone started ringing.

Tsuzuki who was watching tv inside his mother's room grabbed the phone, "Hello? Who's on the line?"

"Oh, good morning, handsome. Tell your mommy it's Leah." The female voice said at the other line.

"Good morning Aunt Leah," he greeted back. "Just wait for a second."

He walked toward the huge bed and climbed on it, Tsukina woke up in the process after her brother accidentally stepped on her right foot.

"Mom, Aunt Leah's on the phone," he's poking Tsukushi's shoulder lightly with the phone.

"Uhrrnn…" Tsukushi yawned and bent her feet and arms before grabbing the phone at Tsuzuki's hands. "Morning…"

"Finally!" Leah squealed.

Tsukushi murmured a thanks and good morning to her son before she spoke to her friend. "What's up? You're not going to call expensive overseas if it's not important."

"You know me too well."

"Yeah. I know how tight you are when it comes to money. So spill." Tsukushi sat up from the bed, she held the phone on the side of her neck as she held the twins on either side of her hands as they marched to the kitchen.

The twins washed their faces and brushed their teeth as Tsukushi prepared their favorite cereal, carton of milk, with a bowl and spoon.

"Remember that our magazine has a branch there and our representative was supposed to go there and have a meeting with our branch heads' there."

"Yeah."

Tsukushi watched as her children put some cereals and milk on their bowl. She only stopped watching when they were already settled and eating.

"So, since you're already there, and instead of letting our representative go there for a one day meeting, I'm thinking of letting you go to the meeting yourself."

"But Leah, the twins are with me." She reasoned out, "I just can't leave them."

"Then bring them."

"Leah…"

"Please Tsukushi, you're already there angel, and just think of the cost the company would save."

"You and your tight wisdom when it comes to money." She grumbled.

"Aw c'mon, not all of us are part of the great Doumyouji family, you know."

Tsukushi gave a sarcastic laugh, "A piece of advice my friend, loosen up. Enjoy it while you can, go travel. You don't have to be ultra rich to enjoy life."

"Duh, I'm not the only one." Leah answered back.

"Very funny."

"So, are you taking it?"

"As if I could say no," Tsukushi rolled her eyes. "When?"

"Lunch time at Blue Sea."

"Geez, thanks for giving me much time," she said sarcastically, "You could have informed me the last time we met."

"But I want to make it a surprise."

"Fine fine, whatever, I'll go."

"Report to me after the meeting."

"Yes boss, I'll e-mail it to you."

"Even your meeting with your prince?"

"Shut up."

Leah chuckled.

"I'll hung up now."

"Okay, say my hello to the kids, bye."

"Yeah, bye."

Tsukushi sat down on the chair and ate her own breakfast cereal after putting the mobile down. "Kids," she got their attention. "We'll be going at this restaurant called Blue Sea, Leah wants me to attend a meeting for the company, so after you eat breakfast, take a bath already while I prepare your clothes."

"I thought this is like your vacation leave?" Tsuzuki frowned.

"Well, you know how your Aunt Leah's minds work. She has an obsession of saving money and instead of sending one of our representative, she asked me instead."

"What about dad?"

"We'll see him later, maybe after the meeting."

"Then we can go anywhere after the meeting?" Tsukina asked with twinkling eyes.

Tsukushi nodded. "Sure can."

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Good Morning, Mrs. Doumyouji…or shall I say Good Afternoon," the old man smiled as he shook hands with her.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Tamiya," she smiled back after they shook hands.

"And I want you to meet my son, Inuoe, he's working at the company also."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Inuoe Tamiya," Tsukushi said in a business-like tone.

Inuoe's eyes glinted with adoration by seeing the pretty lady in front of them, so this is the well-known Mrs. Tsukushi Doumyouji, a very young wife of the business tycoon Tsukasa Doumyouji. The young woman looked tough, just like her husband, even for her young age. If it was not for the two kids with her, he would think that she was still available, before she introduced herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Doumyouji." Instead of shaking her hand, he kissed it.

Tsuzuki, wearing a black formal suit with a necktie, frowned with dislike as he saw the idiot's action towards his mother. Tsukina, wearing a pink sundress with a button up light sweater scrunch up her brow.

Tsukushi discreetly tugged her hands away and out of Inuoe's grasp. She cleared her throat and made her feature's even more formal so that the people in front of her would know that she meant business. "So gentlemen, let's get down to business."

"If you mean business, madam, I apologize for saying," Inuoe smiled charmingly, "Why bring your children?" he quirked a brow.

Tsukushi felt her hands balled into fist and itching to connect it at the impertinent man's face.

"Inuoe!" his father reprimanded.

Tsukushi tried her best to smile, "It's really none of your business, Mr. Inuoe Tamiya."

"Is the rumors true then?" he pressed on.

"We're here for the business, Inuoe!" the older Tamiya started getting angry himself.

But Inuoe just grinned, "Are you really separated with Mr. Doumyouji and living out under the empire's protection? If that is so, maybe we could get together sometimes."

"I apologize for my son's behavior, Mrs. Doumyouji."

Tsukushi was about to retort when…

"Is something wrong here?" a smooth yet dangerous tone suddenly said.

Inuoe was wide eyed and scared as hell. Tsukushi stiffened, she won't forget that voice wherever she went or even how long she didn't hear them. She'll always know it. She slowly turned behind her and stifled a gasp, standing tall and foreboding just behind her was Tsukasa Doumyouji with Soujirou Nishikado.

Two mass of curly-hair looked up to their father with curious eyes. But without someone telling them, they could guess that he's their father.

"Tsukasa…" Tsukushi whispered.

"M-Mr. Doumyouji, I never thought we'd see you here…" Inuoe said nervously.

"You'll never know, would you?" Soujirou smirked.

"So, your whole family is here Mrs. Doumyouji, we should have guessed."

Tsukushi just nodded slowly.

Tsukasa looked intently at the younger Tamiya, "If you really want to know some facts about the Doumyouji's, maybe you would like to come and visit and meet the WHOLE family," he said with double meaning.

Inuoe was shaking now. "O-of course it's a pleasure to meet the Doumyouji family, b-but I think I'll pass…"

"How about the F4 family?" Soujirou said slyly with a devilish grin.

Inuoe just shook his head.

"Anyway," Tsukushi simply rolled her eyes, even she, was also a bit nervous, she was not expecting that she would meet her husband the second day she's in Japan. "This is the plan for this month and the coming months project, just look at them and call me or e-mail me if both parties in New York and in Japan agrees to it. But if you want a direct meeting with the boss herself, then you could contact her with this number," she handed them the folder together with the calling card.

Mr. Tamiya nodded, "Of course," he was hoping to clear the whole project with her the whole meeting but his idiot son really knew how to waste time and enrage a person. "So, nice to meet you again, Mrs. Doumyouji."

"Same here." She nodded curtly.

"And nice seeing you gentlemen," the older Tamiya nodded in respect to Soujirou and Tsukasa.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Earlier….**

**-**

"Tsukasa', you doing anything today?" Soujirou asked, they were at the Doumyouji mansion.

Tsukasa shrugged, "Nothing really."

"How about let's meet the others at Blue Sea, Yuki has been gushing about that place." He explained, "I'll meet her there at lunch, she's with Shigeru."

"Well, okay."

**---**

When the two best friends entered the restaurant and the waiter's leading the way towards their table, Tsukasa saw Tsukushi at the left corner of the restaurant, their children were with her and she was talking with a couple of men but she looked a bit irritated.

"Hey, where are you going?" Soujirou walked after him, then he saw her too. "Oh."

The two of them heard what did the younger man said lastly to Tsukushi.

He got irritated instantly and at that moment he felt like wringing the meddler's neck.

"Is something wrong here?" he asked dangerously.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Present…**

When the father and son left, Soujirou and Tsukasa sat on the chair.

"Wow, long time no see, Tsukushi, I missed you." Tsukushi gave a real smile to Soujirou as they hugged each other. "And my, you're beautiful."

"Thanks." She laughed then gesture toward the twins. "Anyway, I want you to meet the twins, Tsuzuki and Tsukina."

Tsuzuki shook his hands but Tsukina curtsey.

"They're adorable!"

"But of course!" Tsukasa snorted.

Tsukushi looked at Tsukasa awkwardly, "Hi Tsukasa, it's been so long."

"Yeah." He looked at her intently and longingly.

Tsukushi ushered the children towards him, "Kids, meet your daddy, Tsukasa Doumyouji."

Tsukina jumped to Tsukasa with glee while Tsuzuki stood before Tsukasa who was sitting near Tsukushi.

"What's up with you?" Tsukasa raised his brow inquiringly with amusement.

Tsuzuki held his hand in a handshake, "Men must not hug each other."

Soujirou and Tsukasa both laughed, they didn't care if the other people were looking at them.

"How about a bear hug, you proud little man?"

Tsuzuki smirked before giving in to his father's request. "It's nice to finally meet you, father."

"Same here."

Soujirou looked at the scene with a smile. Now he was longing to see his wife and son too.

As if on cue, the glass door opened again and in came Yuki with Shigeru, the kids and the F2 with Sakurako.

"Tsukasa…" Tsukushi murmured.

"Shh…" he cut her off, "Let's talk later, everything has its own place and time."

She just nodded and spread a real happy smile as she meets her old friends again. She was happy to know that they all end up together, and they're happy.

"Tsukushi!" the three women squealed as they launched towards her and gave her a hug. "We missed you!"

"I missed you all too."

"Wow, you're more beautiful, and popular too!" Sakurako babbled.

"We thought you'll never return." Yuki cried.

"Of course I would," she laughed.

"Yay! We're complete once again." Shigeru jumped up and down.

The F4 just rolled their eyes in amusement as Rui and Akira settled on the extra chair with the kids.

"I want you to meet Shinaru." Shigeru said as she presented her and Rui's son.

"Wow, he's adorable."

"And this is Saiyuki," Yuki said.

"He's cute too."

"But my son is the handsomest!" Tsukasa declared proudly. The two fathers scowled at him. Then they all laughed.

Tsukushi introduced the twins properly.

"So chibi F4 got a little muse, eh." Akira said while looking at Tsukina.

Tsukushi made a face, "I see no chibi F4 around here, only F3." She pointed out.

They all looked at Akira.

"Ugh!" Akira grabbed his chest dramatically. "You're all cruel. I can't believe it. When a few days ago, Tsukasa was in the same boat as me."

Tsukasa scowled.

"Go and make an heir," Soujirou joked.

"I will."

"Anyway," Shigeru suddenly swished her hands in the air, "It'll look cool to pair Tsukina with Shinaru, ne Rui?"

Rui nodded in agreement.

"Hey, what about Saiyuki," Soujirou voiced out.

"Eh!" Tsukushi sweat dropped, "They're still kids you know."

"But it's better to settle this earlier." Shigeru explained.

"Yeah, that's how it works between rich family," Rui added.

"I can't believe this," Tsukushi made a face, then she looked at her husband. "Tsukasa?"

"It's okay with me as long as Tsukina would be engage with one of the F3." He pondered.

"But can't you all see…" Tsukushi huffed, "You're like dictating their life at a young age, I don't want them to rebel like what the four of you did." She pointed out to Tsukasa.

"They won't," he smiled adoringly at his children, "We could plan about their future but it doesn't mean that they don't have a say in it at all."

Tsukushi's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Meaning, when Tsukina grows up, she has the right to choose between the future F3, but only the F3. That way, we're sure that she's in good hands."

"But still…"

"It's still a long way to go, Kushi," Tsukasa said, "We don't have to think about it now."

"Whatever."

"So it's settled then," Shigeru said with glee, "Tsukina will be engage with either sons of the F3."

"Oh well, as long as she has a say in it in the future."

Shigeru clapped her hands, "Great."

Tsukushi once again turned to her husband, "And what are you planning with your son when he grows up?" she arched a brow.

"I'm very surprise that you're asking me about this and depending on my decision, when we just met after a few years." He grinned, "I never thought I got to have that privilege."

"Tsukasa, I thought we'll talk about it another time…" she sighed.

"Of course…I'm just wondering."

"Well, they're your children too, and I didn't say that I'll hide them from you forever, I just need some time. And it's not like mother Kaede would allow that."

"Yeah, I guess, thanks to my mother's influence, ne?" he smirked. "And I suggest that my best of friends would soon make a daughter for my son."

"Wow, what's this, exclusive engagement around future F4?" Sakurako joined in.

"You could say that."

Soujirou smiled, "Yeah, it'd be cool to engage both beautiful people to create more beautiful people."

"Because we're very rare." Akira added with a grin.

"So get married already," Rui chimed in while looking at Akira.

Akira made a face.

"Anyway, how about lets eat already, the kids are getting hungry already." Yuki suggested as the four boys kept on bantering.

And so, they ate at the restaurant just like a one big happy family.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

I hope this chapter will satisfy your cravings, ne? Geez, I swear, I had a hard time writing this one, so many changes of scenes and not to mention I have to get back for a while to explain how Tsukasa and Soujirou suddenly showed up, and it's hard getting the whole characters in one scene and making them all speak. It's chaotic, but it's okay…it's a bit fun too. Well, hope you guys will like this one too…later.


	4. Solving Problems

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CHAPTER FOUR: Solving Problems**

**-**

As the group ate dinner, Tsukasa couldn't help but to keep on looking at his wife and children, he still couldn't believe that they were really here, in Tokyo, having dinner with them. He couldn't help the swell of his pride as he looked at his twins. They have curly hairs!

"Go ahead, Tsukasa, we don't really mind if you cry." Akira taunted that earned him a glare from Tsukasa.

Everyone laughed.

"So, Tsukushi, are you guys here for good?" Shigeru asked excitedly. "I'm sure Tsukina and Tsuzuki would like it here especially when they go to school with Shinaru and Saiyuki."

Tsukushi pondered for a while, she could feel Tsukasa's intense stare at her before she shrugged, "I can't really be sure for now, at first I was really planning on coming here to have a meeting with some clients then having some talk with Tsukasa for some private matters he preferred to ignore," she said before looking at the now scowling Tsukasa. "And I just asked a few weeks leave from the school the kids are going to in LA."

"But I thought we'll stay with Dad?" Tsukina frowned her cute little forehead, Tsukushi could tell that she'll be a daddy's little girl since once she met Tsukasa earlier she never went out of his side. Tsukina even gave a cute childish grin.

"Ow, how cute!" Shigeru squealed. "I swear, Tsukina must marry Shinaru once they grow up." She pointed out.

"I disagree…" Soujirou muttered.

Shigeru stuck her tongue out at him.

Tsuzuki on the other hand just rolled his eyes cutely, that led Yuki, Sakurako and Shigeru squirming like high school girls.

"Oh my god, Tsukushi, you got a heartbreaker for a son!" Sakurako stated. "He's sooo cute! How I wish I'll be young again!"

Tsukushi laughed while Tsukasa smiled proudly, "But of course!" he said, "He's a Doumyouji after all."

"But Tsuzuki looks handsomer," Sakurako stated, "Especially with those deep chocolate brown eyes that he inherited from Tsukushi."

"Okay, enough idolizing him, Sakurako," Tsukushi lectured with a smirk, "I don't want him ending up like his pompous father."

Everyone burst out in laughter as Tsukasa glared at Tsukushi.

-

**After Dinner…**

-

They were on their way out of the restaurant when Tsukasa turned to Tsukushi, "We need to talk."

"I know," she said before she frowned, "But what about the twins, we can't talk seriously when they're around and I don't want them hearing anything in case we happen to yell, knowing you, I'm sure you would."

"What! You know---" Tsukasa started to say in a loud voice but Tsukushi cut him off.

"See, what I mean."

"Let's get them to the mansion, there's a dozen of maids there, I'm sure they can look after them even for a while, and we don't have to go somewhere since the mansion is big enough." He explained, "I don't get why you have to get a condominium when you're always welcome to stay at the mansion."

Tsukushi sighed, "I never really thought about meeting you this early."

Tsukasa's vein popped, "And when do you think is the right time? When it's the day before your flight back to LA? And even if you didn't tell me, I'll still know since my mother sent me a photo of you and the kids and my sister called me that you're coming here."

Tsukushi was about to retort when, "Mom, I'm tired." Tsukina tugged on her wrist as she yawned.

"We're leaving now, don't worry," Tsukasa said in a softer voice as he picked her up and carried her. He was about to take Tsuzuki on his other arm when Tsuzuki shook his head.

"I'm old enough to walk on my own, dad."

Tsukasa smirked.

"So, I'll see you all tomorrow," the girls said to Tsukushi and the kids. Tsukushi nodded.

"See you at the meeting Tsukasa," the guys said to Tsukasa before they parted ways.

Not for long, a black limousine stopped in front of them, Tsukushi raised her brows before looking at her husband, "I never thought you're sporting a limousine now."

"I only use that because I'm with the others and an ordinary car won't fit us all." He reasoned.

Tsuzuki slide in first, next was Tsukushi while Tsukina stayed on her father's arms as she curled to sleep.

"She likes me a lot." Tsukasa chuckled.

Tsukushi on the other hand, groaned, "I swear they'll be so spoiled they'll grow up just like you."

"Hey, what's wrong with them growing up like me?" He frowned.

"They'll be a stuck-up snob and war freak."

"But I bet you won't let that happen."

"Naturally." She snorted. "One Tsukasa Doumyouji is enough."

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Doumyouji Mansion**

When they entered the mansion, servants greeted them excitedly especially when they saw the twins who looked adorable, even though Tsukina was sleeping peacefully on Tsukasa's arms.

"Bring them on the room adjoining mine and be sure to stay there and look after them, just follow whatever my son ask," Tsukasa said after handing his still sleeping daughter to one of the maids.

"Hai, Master Doumyouji." The maid said before taking Tsukina and asking Tsuzuki to follow them upstairs.

-

**When they were left all alone…**

Tsukasa looked at her, "Let's go to the study room." Then he led the way while Tsukushi followed.

After Tsukasa closed the door behind them, he walked to the desk and sat on a high-back chair behind it. Tsukushi sat on one of the chairs in front of the oak table.

"Want some wine?" he offered.

"No."

"Then, let's get down to business…"

"Why don't you just sign those divorce papers I've been sending you?"

"Why should I?" he asked lazily as his eyes caressed Tsukushi's face.

"Because…" Tsukushi answered in frustration. "It's the right thing to do!" she huffed, "In that way, you can freely have an affair with Umi or with any girls you would like!" she glared at him as she said the last sentence, just the thought of him liking other ladies makes her blood boil.

Tsukusa's eyes widened in surprise, "What has Umi got to do with this! I didn't get the chance to see the bitch the moment she left my office in America years ago…I guess it's the same day you left me."

"What do you mean by that?" she frowned. "You're kissing her, I saw it! And I also heard about her scheme about you leaving me!" she fumed, she got up from her seat and pace the room.

"What do you mean 'you heard' and 'saw it'?" it was now Tsukasa's turn to frown.

Tsukushi stopped from pacing and glared at her husband, her arms on her hips, with an angry fire in her eyes she told him the details of what she saw and heard that day.

"You were there?" Tsukasa's eyes widened.

"Yeah!"

"Damn it!" he violently stood up, the chair toppled, and made his way toward Tsukushi and embraced her tightly. "Why didn't my secretary said anything to me!"

Tsukushi shrugged, "It's not important. It's either she forgot or just didn't want to nose on other people's business, and she didn't inform you because you were "busy" and I just head straight to your office."

"It was not what you think, Kushi…" Tsukasa said as if in agony. "We lost a few years to be together just because of that fiasco….I missed you…I had a hard time dealing with my everyday life thinking where you could be…"

Tsukushi pushed away from Tsukasa's embrace, "What do you mean it's not what I think?" she asked with a frown.

With a sigh, Tsukasa told everything what happened that day to his wife, not leaving a single detail, especially where the part he ordered Umi to get out and when he re-constructed and re-polished his office.

Tsukushi swayed but Tsukasa caught her already before she could fall on the floor. Tsukasa sat on a love seat sofa and placed Tsukushi on his lap. He could see the agony and remorse on her beautiful face together with the longing.

"Oh kami…." A single tear fell from her eyes, she clutched her arms around Tsukasa's neck tightly. "….what a waste….what a fool I have been…" then she looked at her husband. "Tsukasa….I'm sorry…..i'm such a baka…." Her face dropping on his shoulder, "My love for you blinded me when I got jealous, and let my feelings decide for my actions…" she's now crying on his shoulder while Tsukasa hugged her tighter. "Gomene….i can't believe of my foolishness….we wasted a few years being separated…"

"Shh…it's okay." He hushed her as he keeps on rubbing her back soothingly. "The important thing was we're together now, and nothing can separate us again….or I swear I'll kill anyone who'll tear our family apart."

"But still…" she choked on her words as she tried to stop from crying so loudly. "When I was pregnant with the twins, how I wish and long that you were beside me…sharing my pains and joy, how I wish that you're there when I first held them in my arms. See their first cries, first bath, first words, the first time they crawl and walk…." She sniffed. "How I wished you're there every step of the way…"

Tsukasa tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "How I wish I was there and beside you too…"

"And it pained me, almost killing me…while I foolishly think about you with Umi while I was there crying over you….especially everytime I'm looking at Tsukina and Tsuzuki…" she looked up to her husband, tears blurring her vision. "They really look a lot like you, you know…all of their features…they only got little from me." She smiled sadly. "And they're the only person that brought me closer to you…just by looking at them."

"Tsukushi…." He can't help but to let a single tear ran down his cheeks as he hugged her tightly. "I love you. And you're the only woman that I will love forever."

"And I love you too. My feelings never wane even through the years that we're not together, there were some suitors, but dating them, I just realize how much I really love you."

Tsukasa frowned thoughtfully, "I'd really want to check those suitors of yours and maybe I'll ask some of our secret agents to visit them."

Tsukushi smiled, she missed how her husband could be really possessive at times…she couldn't actually help but to remember when he and Rui almost broke their friendship back in high school.

"What's the smile for?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Just remembering that time back in high school when you almost break your friendship with Rui…"

"….because of you, when I saw you two hugging each other on my family's island." He finished.

"Yeah." she nodded. "I'm just happy that he's happy now, though I really thought that he and Shizuka would still end up together and I'm surprised seeing him with Shigeru, but I think they're perfect for each other." she smiled. "Rui needed someone like Shigeru, full of life."

Tsukasa nodded, "And Shigeru also needed someone like Rui, you know, to put a little tameness on her being full of life."

"Anyway," Tsukushi then returned their topic to their current situation, "So, what do you think now…."

"We'll start living happily ever after…"

"But what about my job and the twins studies?" she frowned worriedly.

"I'll call the school or send someone there to transfer their school records here, and about your work," he kissed her lips before speaking again. "It's not like you can't work here and if I may say so, you also have some responsibilities at the Doumyouji Empire as my wife. And then some…" he smiled mischievously as he carried her bride-like style.

Tsukushi yelped as she clung to his neck, "What do you mean 'and then some'?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you're neglecting your duty as my wife for three years now…and I'm in the mood to claim them…" Tsukasa raised his brow amusedly as Tsukushi blushed.

"D-don't tell me you never…"

"I told you that you're the only woman I love…" then he snorted. "And there's no way I'll touch some woman I barely know and love. I told you back in high school that I won't make love on a girl I didn't love."

"Correction, you're more on declaring them rather than telling it back then."

"Whatever." Then he started to head upstairs at their room after opening the door of the study.

"I can't believe you're living like a monk for three years!" Tsukushi's eyes almost widened.

"And you're gonna pay all of them starting tonight…and mind you darling, I want them with interest, I'm a businessman after all." He snickered.

Tsukushi could only laugh. Excitement rising inside her with anticipation, longing, and a bit of nervousness….she's like the virgin bride again since for the first time in three years, she'll be with Tsukasa again.

And heaven help her, they'll be together forever with their kids as a family and no one could ever come between them.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**DEFAFAETH MECHQUA**, **MOONBEAMS-STARDUST**, **JAZMIN JILL ALLER**, **I-SMILES-U**, **JACKIE, OH-LIVE, FAN, UR-SILENT-READER-FINALLY-VOICE,** thanks to all of you!

**Yeah, shorter chapter than the previous ones, but at least I updated after so many countless days. Now, we'll see what's in store for them…luv you all..mwah.**


	5. Reunion of Hearts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**CHAPTER FIVE: Reunion of Hearts**

**-**

**-**

Tsukushi blinked her eyes open the following morning when she heard a muffled sound of crying, she sat up on the huge bed, Tsukasa was still sleeping peacefully beside her; half of his upper body were naked, only his naked waist-down were covered with their blanket. Tsukushi's own part of the blanket fell from her naked body and pooled down on her lap which was being impaled by her husband's right leg lying across hers.

She snatched the blanket up to her chest just in time when the adjacent door opened and Tsukina ran toward the bed, up on it and to Tsukushi, tears on her eyes.

"I'm sorry young Mistress," the maid that Tsukasa appointed to watch the twins bowed at the opening of the adjacent door, her face a bit red with embarrassment and nervousness because they know how violent their young master could be. "But when the young miss woke up, she suddenly cried."

"It's okay," Tsukushi said with a reassuring smile as she wrapped her arms around Tsukina. "Maybe she's still getting used to her new surroundings."

"Then excuse me mistress," the maid bowed again before she left after Tsukushi nodded slightly.

When the maid left and the adjacent door were close again, Tsukushi looked down at her daughter as she caressed Tsukina's hair after wiping her tears away.

"What's wrong with my little baby princess?"

Tsukina hiccupped as her big brown eyes looked up to her mother, her cute slight curly hair framing her face, then a slight Tsukasa-like smile tug on her lips, "I'm just scared I thought I was all alone and I didn't see oni-chan at the moment since he went out on the terrace, that's why I cried."

"And now it's okay…."

Tsukina nodded.

"Hmm…." Tsukasa groaned as he stirred from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes, stretched, before he opened his eyes and focused them on his wife and daughter. "Morning pretty ladies."

Tsukina giggled as she climbed down on Tsukushi's lap and crawled toward Tsukasa and gave him a loud kiss on the nose, "Mow-ning Dad-dy…"

Tsukasa frowned as he carefully sat up, making sure that the sheet was secure around his waist, "What's with the tears sweetie."

"I just thought I was all alone in the room…" Tsukina said as she pouted.

"Why? Where's your brother? Did the maid left you?" he asked softly with worry, though inside he's reminding himself to talk to the careless maid leaving the kids alone.

"Don't work yourself too much," Tsukushi said before Tsukina could answer, she could tell what's running on her husband's head. "I bet that Kina was just still getting used to at the new room she's sleeping at."

Tsukasa looked at his daughter, "Is that it?"

"Maybe," Tsukina shrugged. "Since I'm used sleeping with Mommy."

Tsukasa sweatdropped while Tsukushi chuckled at her husband's face.

"Hear that daddy?" Tsukushi poke Tsukasa playfully, "Our daughter is used to sleeping beside me….hmnnn…" she raised her brow in challenge.

Tsukasa coughed before speaking, "Kina, you know, you really need to get used to sleeping on a separate room with your brother because you're a big girl now."

"No I'm not." Tsukina frowned.

Tsukushi tried her best not to burst with laughter.

Tsukasa glared at his wife before smiling back at his daughter, "Sweetie, daddy wants to sleep beside mommy too."

"Then we can all sleep beside mommy." She answered innocently.

"No!" Tsukasa suddenly blurted out.

Tsukushi cannot hold her laughter anymore.

Tsukina gave him an odd look.

"I mean…" he sighed. "Sweetie, me and mommy just saw each other after so many years because of…work…so I miss mommy very much and I want some time alone with mommy….understand?" he asked sweetly.

Tsukina looked as if she's thinking what her father said over her head before she nodded slowly, "Okay…"

"That's my girl," Tsukasa grinned widely, Tsukushi rolled her eyes, "And later we'll go shopping and buy you lots of toys…"

Tsukina wrinkled her nose, "I want dresses."

"Then dresses it is."

"Yay!" she clapped her hands excitedly.

That moment the adjacent door burst open once again, in came Tsuzuki. He silently marched toward the bed.

"The maid said we're going to take some baths." He said to his sister.

"But before that," Tsukushi said as she stretched her arm toward her son, "Come here handsome and give me a good morning kiss."

Tsuzuki walked to his mother and gave her a kiss.

"How about me?" Tsukasa inquired with a raised brow to his son.

"Men don't kiss."

"A bear hug then."

Tsuzuki complied.

Then Tsuzuki tugged his sister's arm carefully to bring her to the next room where the maids were waiting for them.

"Later, sweetie," Tsukasa said as Tsukina slid from the bed then walked together with her brother.

When the twins were out of sight and the adjacent door were already close, Tsukasa then reached for Tsukushi and embraced her tightly.

"Now, why is my wife laughing at me?" he asked with mock-annoyance.

Tsukushi then laughed once again, "Because…you look so desperate while you talk to your daughter…" some tears of laughter already trailing down her cheeks.

Tsukasa pouted before his eyes gleam mischievously and attacked Tsukushi with his tickling on her sides. Tsukushi thrashed around the bed, her arms and legs flailing as Tsukasa continued tickling her.

"Tsu….ka…sa…..s…top!" she screamed with a combination of laughter. But her husband continued tickling her, they didn't even noticed when they already fell off the bed while they were still tangled on the sheets. Out of pure desperation, Tsukushi surged her left arm forward with a force. Tsukasa stopped and he ended up on his butt.

"Oh, woman! You're as violent as ever!" he muttered as he caressed his injured cheek. Tsukushi just hit him with her semi-open palm, but still, it hurts! "And I thought you've changed."

Tsukushi looked up to her husband, "Honey, I maybe look like a businesswoman in public but I will never change." She declared stubbornly.

Tsukasa smiled, "And I don't want you too, you're perfect just as you are," he said adoringly as his lips met hers. "I love you, my amazon wife." He smirked.

"And I love you, my octopus head husband," she smirked back.

They shared one deep kiss before Tsukasa lose himself on their tangled limbs, deposited her back on the bed before he grab his robe and headed for their bathroom.

"I'll go take a shower…" he said then looked back with a suggestive brow wiggling, "Wanna join me?"

"No! Or we won't be coming out anytime soon, and you promised the kids you'll take them shopping."

Tsukasa shrugged, "I'll leave the door wide open if you change your mind," he winked before he entered the bathroom.

"Tease." Tsukushi mumbled with a laugh.

She was still lying on their bed when her cellphone rings. Tsukushi frowned before she grabbed her small bag from the bedside table and took her flip-top cellphone. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Leah.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what happened at the meeting yesterday?"

"It went well."

"So, you already talk to your husband?" some excitement could be heard on her friend's voice.

Tsukushi smiled, "Actually I'm here on our room and he's in the bathroom at the moment."

Tsukushi held her phone a few inch away when her friend shrieked.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you."

"So, when are you guys coming back here?"

"Err…scratch that…since we're together again, we'll be staying here…" Tsukushi informed her friend.

"But your husband has some business here right?"

"Yeah, but he's only coming there to check things though his main base is here…" she answered. "And not to mention that mother Kaede is still managing some businesses there."

"And what about your job here?" Leah's voice turned to panic.

Tsukushi laughed, "Hey, relax, I'll still do my job though we need to communicate online or thru emails and videophones."

"How's the twins?"

"They're fine, actually they're so close with their father."

"That's great."

"I know."

"Hey, Kushi?"

"Hmn?"

"How about that thing we talk about?"

"What thing?"

"That once you and Tsukasa are be back together we'll be featuring him on our magazine…"

Tsukushi laughed. "I bet he'll throw fits! He doesn't like publicity."

"Not when you'll be the one questioning him."

Tsukushi then snapped her fingers, her writer instinct coming in as she sat up from their bed, "How about we feature the whole F4? You know, the then and now…and then some facts about them, their mini-biography….about the red-tags, what their likes and dislikes, how bratty they were back in their school days…then now when they're all successful and happy…" she suggested.

"Go on, I'm listening. Geez, I love your ideas. I might even fly there to interview them personally."

"So, yeah, then we'll have pictures of them then and now and maybe I could snuck some of their childhood pictures from Tsukasa or any of the F4 then I'll let them tell me some of their childhood life at school….I could tell what kind of a bully they were…" she chuckled, wheels of ideas started running on her head. She never noticed that Tsukasa was finished bathing and watching her with amusement as he stood on the bathroom doorway, he's resting his body on the side of the door, his arms over his chest, droplets of water running down his semi-straight hair. While Tsukushi didn't notice that her blanket already fell out from her moving about and she was already sitting fully naked on the bed while she talk her ideas over the phone.

Tsukasa has a hard time trying to control himself not to kiss and touch his wife and just stood there and watch her talk.

Tsukushi frowned, still not noticing her husband or her nakedness as she lay on her stomach. "Hey, what's wrong?"

While Tsukasa gulped from his place, he think he needed another shower; a cold one, since he could feel something stirring on him.

"Nothing," Leah answered from the other line. "I'm just thinking how so many ladies would be very envious once our magazine made it to the market when they learned that the F4 were already taken and living a happy and contented life."

Tsukushi laughed.

"Well, I believe Akira is still available." She snorted.

Leah laughed. "So, when are we going to put this to action?"

Tsukushi wrinkled her nose before saying, "How about tomorrow since I have to do so many things today like meeting some friends, calling the twins school there in LA, and the list goes on…"

"Okay, so I'll call you tomorrow then."

"You know, why don't you start selecting your team there then take a flight here for next week." Tsukushi suggested as she grabbed her planner and pen and started writing schedules.

"That's great!"

"Okay, talk to you later, bye."

"Bye."

When Tsukushi looked up, she saw her husband looking at her amusedly, she blushed when she finally noticed her nakedness.

"So, you're finished already."

"Yeah, and I'm enjoying the view."

Tsukushi rolled her eyes. Tsukasa strode toward her and gave her another kiss before walking toward their walk-in closet. When he stepped out, he was already wearing some casual clothes, a brown cargo-pants and black long sleeve shirt with white short sleeve shirt on top, a black bonnet on his head.

"Take a bath and get dress Mrs. Doumyouji, we're going shopping." He drawled with a grin.

Tsukushi stood from the bed and strode toward the bathroom but she yelped when Tsukasa hit her butt. Tsukasa laughed when she glared at him, she stuck her tongue out before closing the bathroom door.

After finishing the bath and putting some clothes on, Tsukushi stepped out of the walk-in closet. She was wearing a black pleated mini-skirt, pink spaghetti strap shirt and knee high brown boots. Across her body were a small brown body bag, her hair were in two pigtails.

"I'm ready!" she declared.

Tsukasa smirked before walking toward her, he hugged her to him and kissed her, one of his hands slid under and up inside her mini skirt and squeeze her butt. Tsukushi yelped from their French kiss and slap Tsukasa's shoulder playfully, "Pervert."

"How am I a pervert?" he frowned with a pout.

Tsukushi laughed, "Because your hands were sneaking under a lady's skirt!"

"Correction, I'm sneaking my hand under my wife's skirt."

Tsukushi blushed while Tsukasa laughed.

After they went out of their room, Tsukushi looked amused after seeing the twins. Tsuzuki and Tsukina's clothes were the same like Tsukasa's; though Tsuzuki's wearing a combination of blue and red shirt while Tsukina was wearing a combination of white and pink.

"Ah, my son and daughter have good taste when it comes to clothing," Tsukasa said proudly.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes as she walked ahead of them toward the car.

The maids looked at the couple and their kids with happiness.

Tama was due back the next day.

Tsukasa chose a silver BMW car to drive that day. They made sure that the kids were properly seated at the back seat before he started the engine and drove off.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**At the mall**

Some people who knew Tsukasa kept looking at them, especially toward the twins. They can't help but to admire the couple and their kids. They all look beautiful.

Tsukasa heed no mind at the on-lookers as he bought everything his children wanted.

"Don't you think it's too much?" Tsukushi looked at all the things they bought.

"It's fine. I want them to enjoy their childhood."

"But Tsukasa…" Tsukushi said with disapproval as she saw him took a real mini-motorcycle for Tsuzuki, "It's too much, I mean, I remember only having a jackstone and a jumping rope when I was a kid."

Tsukasa raised his brow, "That's because your family was poor."

She stomped on his foot, "There you go again about me being poor," she huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I only meant that it's too much, you're spoiling them."

Tsukasa wince before speaking, "I'm just catching up for the lost time and not to mention that I just want to buy everything they wanted," he reasoned out.

"But…"

"And it's your duty to keep them in-line so they won't be spoiled since I'm sure am gonna." He smirked boyishly.

"Argh," she shook her head in frustration. "You're impossible, so you're gonna spoiled them and I'm gonna make sure we won't spoil them." She gave him a sarcastic look. "Don't you think they'll be confused and I'll look like the bad guy?" She rolled her eyes.

Tsukasa just shrugged.

"I swear you never change at all, you're still that bratty guy back in high school!"

Tsukasa winked at her, "But you love me the way I am."

"And you're right." She sighed in surrender. "Fine. I'll make sure to remind them not to be arrogant and self-centered like you."

"Hey!" Tsukasa frowned.

"But that's the truth."

He pouted and walked toward Tsukushi, hugged her and kissed her. "But I don't think you want me timid?" he raised his brow.

Tsukushi smiled, "No way!"

"I thought so."

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After buying so many things, they decided to eat at pizza hut. They were still waiting for their order when Rui, Shigeru, Soujirou, and Yuki arrived with their kids and joined them on their table.

"Hi guys, so where's Akira?" Tsukushi asked after they all greeted each other.

"Probably on a date." Soujirou shrugged.

Rui making some added orders, while on his arms was Shinaru, while Soujirou put Saiyuki on a chair next to Tsukina.

"Hey, no fair!" Shigeru muttered as she took Shinaru from her husband and put him on the other side of Tsukina. "There!"

The F3 rolled their eyes.

"So," Rui started as he eyed some shopping bags surrounding them, his arms resting on the table, "You guys went shopping, eh."

"Yeah, though it's not all of it, some were being delivered at the moment at the house," Tsukushi mumbled.

"I wonder why didn't you just buy the whole mall, Tsukasa?" Soujirou frowned at his friend.

Tsukasa shrugged, "I probably won't hear the end of Tsukushi's ranting if I did."

"You got a point there." Soujirou agreed. "I experience the same thing when Yuki and I went shopping for Saiyuki, she almost fainted," then he chuckled. Yuki blushed before bopping her husband on the head.

Shigeru then joined the conversation, "Well, anyway, I could say that Rui is more shop-aholic than me when it comes to Shinaru, he's just spoiling him to death, not that I mind." She shrugged.

Rui then shrugged, "I don't want to let my son feel neglected just like when I was a kid."

"We know, buddy." Tsukasa said, then he rolled his eyes, "I just don't understand why these women can't understand our feelings?" he pouted.

Tsukushi bopped him on the head, "We understand, you're just overdoing it, honey."

They ate happily while conversing when the pizza and pasta was served by some waitresses.

They were eating when; "Tsukushi Makino?" a high-pitched voice said.

They all looked up and saw Asai; she was wearing a black mini dress and high heeled shoes. With her is Yamano; who was wearing a low-jeans and halter top. Envy in their eyes as they looked at the girls with the F3, they also noticed the kids.

"Asai, Yamano." Tsukushi greeted politely. She knew that they were not very nice to her back in high school but that was it, it was high school and she has nothing to grudge about since life is being good to her. And she's contented. "Long time no see."

Asai just nodded before looking at Tsukasa, "Tsukasa…" she greeted.

Tsukasa just nodded his head slightly.

"So," Shigeru then said, "How are you guys?" Looking back at their high school days, she can't help but to just smile at it.

"We're fine." Yamano answered.

"That's great." Shigeru nodded.

Their attention was caught when somebody called Asai, it was a geeky guy though it's obvious that he's rich.

"Boyfriend?" Soujirou asked, trying his best not to laugh.

Asai shook her head, "My husband."

Tsukasa raised his brow, "Ow."

"So, we better go." Asai then turned and walked away hurriedly. Yamano followed her.

"Ironic." Soujirou said after Asai and Yamano were out of ear shot. "They used to run after rich, good-looking guys like us and they end up with that." He gestured.

Tsukasa smirked proudly, "What did I tell you, guys like us were rare," then he turned to his wife, "That's why you're lucky I've fallen in love with you onna."

Tsukushi stuck out her tongue. "Stop being mean okay."

"Saying we're good looking was being mean!" Tsukasa raised his brow.

She pinched Tsukasa's cheek, "No sweetie, I meant being mean to Asai even though she's out of earshot."

"Why, she used to be mean to you."

Tsukushi smiled, "Yeah but it's okay, because I got you and our two lovely kids, and that's more than enough. I already forgive her a long time ago, it's just high school bullying." She shrugged.

"And how come you're still annoyed about that red tag thing we did to you back at high school every time it was mentioned." He challenged.

"It's just different." She shrugged with a sweet smile. "Just like when you always happily mentioning that my family used to be poor." She kissed him on the cheek. "All is fair in love and war."

Soujirou rolled his eyes as he looked at his wife, "And here I thought they already grew up."

Rui grinned, "Knowing them, they'll be like kids even when they get old."

They were still all eating and talking when Tsukushi took her cellphone out and flip it over, the camera facing them.

"What are you doing?" Shigeru asked.

Tsukasa already has an idea.

"I just want to capture all our moments together, it would be nice to look back and reminisce." Tsukushi said before clicking her cellphone continuously.

The others did the same as they took their cellphones out.

It was a while later when Akira appeared and sat on the vacant chair. He called earlier asking where they were.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Inside the car**

"So, when are you planning to tell them?" Tsukasa asked his wife as he maneuvered the car.

"Tell them what?"

"About your plan of featuring the F4 on your friends' magazine?"

"You know about it?" she arched her brow.

"I heard some details earlier."

"Maybe next week." She shrugged. "I want to tell them once Leah and the crew arrive so they won't say no."

"You're shrewd, my dear wife." He smiled as he kissed her hand without taking his eyes off the road.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**I make it longer to make up for last chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed, I really appreaciate it and sorry for the long wait.**

**Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**

**Yorishiku!**


End file.
